The present invention relates generally to a foldable and unfoldable grain tank extension for an agricultural combine. In particular, the present invention relates to a conversion kit for automating foldable and unfoldable grain tank extensions for an agricultural combine.
In the past, when it was desired to increase the capacity of the grain tank of an agricultural harvesting machine such as a combine, a rigid walled structure was sometimes, if not typically, affixed around an upwardly facing opening of the grain tank so as to extend upwardly therefrom. Such known extensions generally provided satisfactory grain capacity increasing utility, but suffered from various shortcomings. Due to the increase in overall height of the combines when such structures were installed, the height of the combine often exceeded government imposed height limitations for road travel, as a consequence of which removal and reinstallation of such structures was often necessary, with attendant expenditures of time and efforts.
It was also known to provide an extendible cover for the upwardly facing opening of a grain tank, which cover was movable directly upwardly from the periphery of the opening along at least two sides of the grain tank so as to expand the grain holding capacity. However, since at least two sides of such known devices extended only directly upwardly, and not outwardly, from the upward opening, the increased grain holding capacity was more limited than was desirable.
Thus, there is still a need for a conversion kit capable of converting a manual foldable grain tank extension to an automated foldable and unfoldable grain tank extension to address the aforementioned deficiencies of typical combines. Such a need is satisfied by the present conversion kit for automating foldable and unfoldable grain tank extensions for an agricultural combine.